Time Vs Mating
by Kitty Has Claws4980
Summary: Harry goes through a lot and finally gets his mate. Then someone messes with time and things go very very bad for Harry. Just something I'm writing while I have writers block on my other story. I have no idea how this one will turn out yet. Cover Image isnt mine, its done by MathiaArkoniel. Link in author's note (First Chapter)
1. author's note

hey everyone, just wanted you to know i will try to post a new chapter every other day. so stay tuned.

^w^$ Kitty

link to cover art: art/hp-Harry-Potter-and-Severus-Snape-287130727

Don't forget to let me know what you think of this story. Or where you think the story should go. Or how it should end


	2. Chapter 1

Harry is just freshly graduated from Hogwarts, walking away is hard after all he has been through. Making friends, finding the philosopher's stone, saving the school, getting detention, finding the chamber of secrets, saving the school, and more. He even came into his inheritance, as a wolf anigmus or wolf shifter as his pack called themselves. But he had a feeling he couldn't leave just yet, he had to go back one more time. So here he is, standing in the entrance of the only home he ever knew.

-HP VIEW-

"Mr. Potter why do you feel the need to haunt this school longer with your presents? You did graduate, a miracle in itself, why must you come back?" I nearly whined, this is my mate, this is Severus Tabious Snape.

"I feel there is something I still have to do," I reply, still fighting the whine in my throat.

Just then, we both feel a tug on our magic, a tug from deep within yet under Hogwarts herself, then the world goes dark.

When we come to, we find ourselves; along with Draco, another Gryffindor I don't recognize, two Hufflepluff, and two Ravenclaw students in a field like no other. It was all blocks, no curved edges. We are all in pairs: Severus and myself; Draco and a Ravenclaw; the other Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff; and a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. A message board pops up in front of each pair. It reads:

WELCOME

You have each been chosen

and paired with the person of whom

will help you best complete the challenges ahead.

You will each be tested and,

with the help of your chosen counterpart,

save Hogwarts. If you fail,

Hogwarts will fall.

You may begin when ready,

by entering the trapdoor behind you.

There is only one rule:

NO WANDS.

'Oh, great. I have to save the school again.' I turn and see Severus at the trap door, he is studying it, as if that will tell him where it will lead. "Well, I guess we should get going, huh?" He looks up and glares at me. Not wanting him to see how much pain that look causes me, I open the trapdoor and jump on in. All I hear behind me is "Damn it, Potter."


	3. Chapter 2

I hit the floor or ground beneath hard, completely unprepared for the impact. It is dark for a moment but as soon as I am on my feet, torches lit the walls. I hear Severus' robes billowing as he falls behind me. He lands soft and gracefully beside me.

"Which way should we go?" I ask softly afraid to anger him further.

He must think it is out of awe or curiosity because he practically growls out, "Can't decide for yourself Potter?" Then starts going to the right. About 200 yards or so we get to a door that says 'Severus'. He reaches for the handle but it opens before he can reach it. In the open door stands a man, he doesn't seem like any thing special to me but my mate is all of a sudden very afraid.

"Took you long enough, you worthless piece of shit. Where's my beer?" the man yells. Severus is frozen beside me. "YOU FORGOT THE ONE THING I SENT YOU OUT FOR? WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH. WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ONE FUCKING THING?!"

I am so confused as to what is going on, this man who can't be much older than Severus yet has him frozen in his spot and is yelling at him. 'What is going on?'

"YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A LITTLE BITCH. CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING BUT CRY AND GET EVERYTHING WRONG?!" I can't just keep listening to this. 'I know he told me not to but this may be a test...and he needs my help.'

"Legilimens." I whisper, glad I stopped needing a wand for that spell about 2 years ago.

Severus is all fear inside his mind, 'No. You can't be here. You're dead. No, no, please, no.'

The man grabs Severus and drags him through the door, "YOU JUST DON'T LEARN DO YOU? GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TRY AND BEAT IT INTO YOU AGAIN!" The man throws Severus onto the floor and goes for the belt that seems to be hanging on the wall. Severus curls into a ball on his knees.

I am brought out of my shock by the sound of the belt hitting the floor first. That crack is always deafening. I run to Severus and wrap him in a hug just as the first hit comes down. It hits me instead of him. "Snape. Snape look at me, it's not real, that man isn't here. He's dead. Listen to me, HE IS DEAD."

Severus looks at me, tears in his eyes, not really seeing me. "Please don't hurt me." His voice is so strained, and raspy. As if he was crying for hours yet still holding back tears. slowly his eyes cleared and he looked me in the eyes. "Potter? Harry?"

"Easy, it's ok. I'm not leaving you, just calm down, ok? I'm not going to hurt you. No one will ever again." He started to clam down slowly. I just now realized I only felt the belt hit my back twice and it wasn't even hurting anymore, not now that Severus is realizing this place isn't actually here. That that man isn't really here. That he is safe, that I am not going to hurt him.

"Better?" I ask after a few minutes, as I help him stand up again. I'm concerned, 'Was That my mates past? It's a lot like mine.'

"Thank you, Potter. I am better now," he is already back to that Potter shit.

"Can't you just call me Harry?" I just want my mate to keep calling me by my first name. See me as me, not just my fathers son. "I mean it does seem like we will be stuck together for a while."

"Potter, we had better just start moving. And no, we will not be calling each other by our first names. That is reserved for friends, and you are not my friend." Severus says with enough venom in his voice to almost bring tears to my eyes.

"Very well, let's get going," I sigh and start walking in the corridor. About another 600 or so yards of walking in silence we reached a portrait, one that hangs in the school above us, one that I know leads to Severus' rooms. With my name on it.

"What is this? Why is this here?" Severus is starting to get mad and I'm starting to get scared. 'His was what seemed like his worst fear. That means mine will be...'


	4. Chapter 3

"Potter, do you know why the portait to my rooms are here?" My mate demands. I lower my head and nod. Not able to look him in the eyes. 'Of course I know, this is my worst fear, and that can only be one thing. And that will come true as soon as I open this painting.' "Well open it then, you know I hate waiting, Potter."

I dont want to open it, but I have to. I walk up to the portrait and go to push it open. But much in the same manner as Severus' door, the portrait swings open and unshockingly to me another version of Severus is standing there.

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter? I told you I never wanted to see you again. Ever. I want nothing to do with you! I am not your mate! I am not even your friend. So why are you here?!" This other Severus is what I fear most, that when my mate finds out that I am bonded to him, he will reject me. He will tell me to leave and I will have to listen, I will do anything to make him happy. Even if it kills me to do so.

"I'm sorry, sir," I whine. All of a sudden I see we are in his rooms. I can feel a change happening and I dont care enough to stop it. I'm far to afraid of what the real Severus will do, now that he knows. 'Now it will happen for real.'

"Why have you changed you worthless mut? To ashamed that you couldnt fulfill my only wish? Just like your filthy mut of a godfather, cant keep to his word and changing every time things get hard to deal with, leave NOW and DON'T come back this tim. No one wants you here anymore." By now im on all fours whine almost constantly, curling in on myself trying to become as small as possible.


	5. Chapter4

-SS VIEW-

"Potter, what is this? Mate?! You fear me finding out I am your MATE?" I am shocked at this news, I didn't even know Potter was an animagus in the first place. Let alone he had a mate and it was ME of all people.

He just continues to whine. It sounds as though hes in physical pain over this. "Potter enough whining, I will not tell you that you can never see me again ok? I know enough of animagus to know they could die without their mate and while I do not know why people actually like you a lot. And, though you may not believe it I don't hate you. Nor do I wish you dead." Nothing seemed to be getting through to him.

*Sigh* I walk over to him, ignoring the other me, and pick him up. He may be a wolf but he was so skinny under all his fur, I am surprised he's able to hold up his own weight. 'Does he not eat?! What has he been doing all these years? How could Albus let him starve himself like this? How could his friends.' As I walk away from the disillusioned me, Harry starts to calm down. He's still shaking, but the whining has almost completely stopped.

I sit down when I can no longer hear or see that version of me I am already starting to detest, and have now have a moment to look Potter over. I would say hes on the smaller side in wolf sizing, maybe about the size of a border collie than a full grown wolf. His coat is lite brown and gray but all matted. His eyes very afraid.

"Easy, Potter. You are safe. Just calm down," talking to Potter seems to work well in calming him down.'I am going to have to figure out something to do about this whole mating thing.' I start petting him absentmindedly, also helping him calm down. 'I guess I'll have to meet his pack, if he even has one, and see what they want to do about this. I wont be able to make a decision without their approval...I may have to join the pack...fuck.'


	6. Chapter 5

Potter was calmed down and just staring at me by now so I decided to get up and keep walking asking, "Ready to continue?" I walked down the corridor until I come across a chest. I open it with wolf Potter still held in one arm.

Inside there is a set of brooms. "I think you are going to have to change back now, Potter. It seems we will need to fly soon. And in case it is not obvious, I don't fly much as it is, so I can not carry you and fly at the same time."

I put Potter back on the ground expecting him to immediately turn back. after waiting a few moments I realize, 'He's going to put off changing back so he doesn't have to talk about it.'

*Sigh* "Harry, we need to talk about what just happened." He whines with a shake of his puppy wolf head while backing up. "Harry, change back now so we can discuss this. I would rather have an actual discussion with you being able to reply so I can understand you. Rather than try to talk it out with you as a puppy."

Potter growled at me as he changed back. "I am Not a puppy. I am a wolf!" He says. I hand him a broom and start walking again. "So you wanted to talk." He says shyly behind me.

"Yes. I have some questions," I say trying to figure out which order I want to ask my questions.

"Ok...ask," he sounded a little farther back, I turn around and hes getting on the broom I gave him. I guess he felt better on when flying. I stop and wait for him to hop on, so he can catch up.

When he does, "So, I'm your mate? And when did you realize this?" I know I'm asking two questions but one was more of a statement than a question.


	7. Chapter 6

-HP VIEW-

"Yes," I state quietly, as I hop on my broom at fly to catch up. "I've known I was attracted to you since I first saw you at the entrance feast when I was 12." He starts walking and I continue to fly along side him. "I didn't know, at the time what it meant. I would just try to make you proud, I hung on every you said. I knew every time you where in the same room that I was in. I just wanted you to smile. When I was in my fifth year I came into my animagus as a wolf," we come to a flight of starts and start to descend. "I had literally turned into wolf in the middle of the boys dorm." I chuckles at the memory. "To be honest, I gave Ron quite the scare that night, he and the others ended up locking me in the bathroom. I also may have destroyed the bathroom." Severus laughs a bit, at the fact that I scared Ron or destroyed a bathroom I'm unsure. "I knew that you where my mate though the next day, during potions with you. I remember how badly I botched that Invigoration Draught. I was too busy trying to fight the urge to scent you." I laugh.

"Scent me?" he says with a chuckle. By now we have reached the bottom of the stairs and its another corridor, this one is shorter though, maybe about 60 yards. with a light at the end. "So that's why your potion exploded and was a shade of purple I haven't seen in a potion before."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I would have stayed to clean up if you hadn't demanded that I go straight to Madam Poppy for a diagnosis reading." We are at the end of the corridor, on a platform to a world of lava and fire. There is no more path and this world is huge, "How are we going to find the exit?" I don't realize I have said this out loud.

"I'm sure you, as Gryffindor's Golden boy can figure something out." He says, though its more happy almost. He says it with almost a smile playing on his lips. Those lips I want to...'NO. Stop it Harry. He doesn't want that.' "We are going to fly, straight through." He adds then jumps on his broom, a little awkwardly I may add, steadies himself. Then flies forward slowly.

"You really don't like to fly do you, Sev-Sir." I almost slipped up. 'I have to keep a better handle on myself, I don't want him to push me away again if I let that slip.'


	8. Chapter 7

"No, Harry. I don't like flying, but seeing as I have to in order to escape this place, I will begrudgingly do so," he is definitely not thrilled to be on a broom again. He wobbles again as he kicks off the ground. I reach out instinctively to steady him, with a hand on his shoulder. Once he calms down and steadies a bit, he nods. Confirming he is ok now. "I'm good now, Harry thank you."

"I could go ahead, find the exit, then come back and lead you to it. Or we can just take one broom..." I suggested nevously, not to sure how he would take the idea.

"No Harry it would take far too long and we don't know if the exit is spelled to move after a certain amount of time. And since I am your mate, I guess it is apropriate to call me by my name." He smiles, weither from shyness or fear of being on a broom I'm unsure.

"Ok, Severus. Which way would you like to go?"

"Straight and true, unlike you," he adds under his breath with a chuckle. 'He kind of reminds me of Draco, in his wit. I laugh quietly, and start flying straight. Nice and slow, so Severus can keep up and so he can feel a bit more comfortable.

I start looking around and see nothing but lava and red rocks for a while. Then I notice a group of purple-ish rocks in a block formation. "Hey Severus? What's that over there?"


	9. Chapter 8

Turns out it isn't a block, the formation has big hole in the middle. The the closer we get the more I see close by. There is a chest and two signs. "Do you think this is the exit, Severus?" I think it is but it may be a trap too.

"Maybe," he says. I fly in quickly and land close to the formation. turns out there is also a sign on the formation.

The sign on the formation reads:

CONGRATULATIONS

You have found the exit,

So long as you have completed the challenges,

You will be able to pass through this portal.

"Well I guess that answers that question," I say then start reading the first sign on the ground.

Inside this chest you will find a Flint an Steel.

Use that to light the Obsidian Portal,

The portal will only light if you have completed the challeges.

"I wish I could research its uses, study it, see if I could make a new potion with it," Severus says with a hand to his chin as he starts pacing a small circle, back and forth. I chuckle a bit.

"Umm Severus?" I catch his attention before reading the next sign.

Now Severus don't think I forgot about you,

the best Potions Master to walk my halls.

I have filled the rest of the chest with Obsidian

for you to test and research.

Have your fun, Severus.

-HW

"It seems Hogwarts likes you Severus," I laugh. "So lets see." I open the chest again. "I'm not too good at math but there are 4 rows and 6 columns. Of course one spot is taken up by what I'm assuming is the flint and steel. And each spot seems to have 64 peices of Obsidian. So that's...what? Like 64 multiplied by 20, plus 64 multiplied by 3...64 multiplied by 23. Which is..."

"It's one thousand four hundred and seventy two," he chimes in without skipping a beat. "You really are not good at math are you?"

"No I'm not," I say begrudgingly. "Now why don't we try out the flint and steel." I reach into the chest and grab the flint and steel. "Actually do you have some way to carry all this Obsidian?"

"No I don't actually, I left my bag in my rooms," I smile and shake my head, 'It's a good thing I'm always prepared for anything then.'

"Here," I hold out my are and reveal the inner pocket of my robe. "We can put them in here. Just be careful, there is some...stuff in there already. Some potions..."

"Ok, two things. One, I'll be careful. Two, you made potions?" He seemed shock that I could make a potion.

"Sadly, no. These potions are made by one of my pack mates for...um...certain times... I when I need to focus and, you know, Not jump you." I fake laugh once. I start grabbing Obsidian and putting it into my pocket.

"Oh, well thank you for that." He says and starts helping to being extra careful of where he is putting the stacks.


	10. Chapter 9

As soon as we put the last block in I straightened and put my robes back into place. taking the flint and steel in hand, "Well shall we give thing a try?" I hand them to him. He takes them and walks towards the formation.

"Alright, lets go home," he whispers under his breath, hits them together, and... nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Well that was anticlimactic. Why don't you have a go? You always seem to be good at getting into trouble, let's see if you can get us out of here," he holds out the flint and steel to me.

I push my robes back and there is a loud crashing noise from the folds of my robe, "And there goes my potions." I grimace as I take the flint and steel.

"Will you be ok without your potion supply? At least until we get out of here right?"

"Yes. I only keep an excess supply of it in case it comes on a few days early. It's not ment to come on for at least a few weeks. If not longer. Now let's see if I can light this puppy." I take a step towards the Obsidian and strike the flint and steel together, creating a spark, but again nothing happens. I try again, and nothing. And again, and again. Yet still nothing happens, the formation is just stilling there almost taunting us, knowing that we know this is our way out. Still unable to reach it.

"Well it seems we have missed something," Severus says. "Ready to head back and see what we missed?"

"Su-" there is a shriek coming from or left, I turn just in time to see a fire ball coming right at us. "MOVE!" I scream and pull my mate out of the dangers way, sadly by pulling him out of the way of the fire ball, I ended up pulling him into me.

"Let's get out of here," he says a split second before he disapparates us out of there.


	11. Chapter 10

When I open my eyes we are back in his rooms, or is it the place that look like his rooms? How can I be sure, when I'm only able to see the wall through the curtain of his hair.

"So your back, once again making my life hell with your presence? I told you never to come back here, Potter. Can't you follow a simple command from your mate? I was under the impression uou had to do as your mate tells you. Guess you lied to me, huh?"

'Well, I guess that answers that question.' I close my eyes and try to block out the fake Severus' words.

"Harry, don't forget, he isn't real and what he says isn't true. I do not mind you so near me, if I did would I still have you in my arms? Or would I have pushed you away by now?" He squeezes his arms for emphasis. That's when I realize something, 'This will never happen. He will never dispise me for not having a chose in my mate.'

I open my eyes, look at him, then step away from the real Severus. I give him a determined look and turn around ready to face the demon from my nightmares, the one I created. "You know what? I don't care what you want."

"Oh really? So, you don't care about what will make your mate happy?" My demon says with a sneer, raising an eye brow as if challenging my opinion.

"That's just it, I do. I care what my mate thinks and what will make him happy. I will listen to any command my mate gives me and fulfill it to the best of my ability." I say with as much conviction I have.

"Yet you didn't listen to me when I said I never wanted to see you again," he says with an evil smile.

"That's just it, you are not my mate."


	12. Chapter 11

I can feel the adrenaline starts coursing through my veins. The real Severus accepts the fact that I had no choice in this, that I couldn't choose who my mate is. He," I point to my true mate, "Doesn't want me to leave. He doesn't want to never see me again. He wants to at least be friends and see what happens. He is a good man with a kind heart, even if he doesn't want anyone to know. My mate, Severus Tobias Snape, actually cares, and to be honest I don't really know why I don't know why I was so scared to tell him what was going on in the first place. I don't know why I was so afraid of YOU." I point at him and he smiles almost sweetly.

"Finally," is all he says before he disappears. That's when I remember that my mate is still behind me. With all the adrenaline leaving my body, I feel weak. I turn around with my head lowered so I'm looking at him through the fringe on my hair.

"When did you learn my middle name exactly?" He asks, with a smile and raising an eye brow. As if that is the most shocking part of everything I just said.

"Umm...I don't actually remember," I say truthfully. "I just know it." He chuckles and, to my suprise, pulls me in for a hug.

"It's ok. Though if you ever tell anyone that I actually smile let alone Laugh. I'll make you grade work with me for a week." He jokes.

"Is that supposed to be a punishment? Or a reward?" I ask. Hoping he's telling the truth, that he will let me spend that much time with him.

"Guess that would be up to how you view it." He replies with another laugh.

"Well I know you finished your challenge, because that guy disappeared." I say, hoping to keep that smile on his face. Though I regret saying anything, the smile slowly drops from his face, he looked as if his mind was starting to wander to some not so good places. "I'm sorry. Severus, I'm sorry I said anything. Please forgive me."

"It's ok. Harry, you should probably know. Being you will most likely be in my life for Quite some time, and I no one know by the way knows this about me. I never even told your mother. That man that you saw, was my father. He was not a nice man by any means. He hated my mother beat her every day, and when he was drunk a lot more. When I was old enough, would send me out to get his drinks, if I ever took to long or didn't get any at all or even kept any change for myself, he would do the same to me. I got the belt more times than I can remember." He has a far away look on his face as he tells me all of this.

"You don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to, Severus. I won't force you to."

"I do, Harry, I do. You have to know my past if you want to understand why I am the way I am. Harry, I hated that man, for hurting my mother and then me. I wanted him dead, and then one day when he was going after my mother in a drunken rage, a bottle just happened to roll under his foot. And he just so happened to fall on a kitchen knife. Sadly though he had a broken bottle in his hand and I didn't notice until it was too late. My mother died shortly after he did." he pause, a broken look on his face. "A few years later I met Lily. She was the first person I let in since that incident. Then we went to Hogwarts and everything changed."

"Yes, I know. She met dad and he bullied you, a lot. Same with Sirius and Remus. They all made your school life hell." I saw all of that in the Occlumency lessons.

"Yes, what you don't know is that, without knowing that Lily and James were mates, I tried to get Lily away from James, just so she wasn't associated with him when he finally got his dues for being the bully he was. It cause a huge fight between us and she stopped talking to me."


	13. Chapter 12

"Severus, stop. We can finish this later. And trust me we will, I really want to know what Serius and Remus did to you. Other than side with my dad." I said and grabbed him. This time I disapperate us to the platform in the lava area. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," he agrees and he walks down the hall to get some more brooms out of the chest. After handing me one he gets on his, less shaky this time. "So, how do you want to do this? If that fire shooting thing is still there?"

"I think that is the first time I've ever heard you describe something like that," I say while laughing. He smiled.

"Good, that laugh means it did it's job," he says slyly, as he pushed off.

"Well, why don't I go through and distract the thing, while you grab the flint and steel and light the Obsidian. I'm the better flier so I would have it going around and destracted. As you don't like flying, so you can just jump off as soon as you hit the ground." I start babbling a little, hoping to please my mate with my plan.

"That is actually well thought out. Let's try that and you should even get a headstart," he adds. I nod and take off. I spot the Obsidian formation, as well as the fire shooter. And it spots me, I stop moving. "Come on, take the bait. Take it." It starts coming at me and shooting fire balls.

I start flying towards it, swaying around the fire blasts. Then around it all together, and luck for me it follows. I turn back just in time to see Severus just hitting the ground and looking for the flint and steel. I turn back and dodge around some pillars.

After a few minutes I hear it, "Harry! Its light! Come on!" I swing my broom around and fly right towards the formation. As soon as I'm close enough to the formation and the ground, I jump off, grab Severus, and bee line for the purple swirls inside the Obsidian. I stop once inside and wait to get to the other side of the portal.

Then everything goes dark once again.


	14. Chapter 13

When we come to, we are a big yellow arena with a purple cross splitting the arena into four sections, one for each pair I believe. That's when I notice Draco and the Ravenclaw are already here. I turn to Severus.

"Hey, um I need to go talk to Draco. He's closest to our Alpha. He will be able to get a time for us to visit sooner than I can. If you want to see who's in my pack that is..." I'm not overly thrilled that I have to bring someone knew into the pack. We very much like our privacy.

"Go ahead, Harry. I would like to do things between us properly anyway, and that does include meeting your pack and your Alpha," he replies, I can tell he is nervous. "Wait. Draco is a wolf? He is in your pack?"

"Yup," I laugh and run off to go talk to Draco. He looks up with a smile, hearing me coming from my laughter. "Hey, Drake." I tackle him to the ground and we wrestle for a bit, both laughing. We sit up shortly after still laughing. "I need you to do me a favor."

"You want a meeting with our Alpha." He state smugly. "Well the Alpha is away right now. He won't be back for another few weeks."

"Well who is in charge then? Severus wants to pay respects and see what our next step is." I whine a little, and with Draco being a Dominant, he rubs my head with a smile.

"Don't worry my father was left in charge. I can get a meeting for later today. Trust me he will be so happy to hear Severus has finally come around." Darco hugs me and sends me back to Severus.

"Ok, so I have good news and I have bad news." I'm twisting my hands together to keep from grabbing his arm.

"Give me the bad news," he rolls his eyes, yet smiling so I know he is not mad.

"My Alpha is away right now and won't be back for a few weeks at least."

"Ok and the good news then?" He takes my hands, most likely getting annoyed by my fidgeting. I sigh, happy he initiated this hand holding, even if it is just to keep my hands still.

"Our second will be able to see us later today or tomorrow. So you will still be able to meet my pack." I smile knowing he has no idea who our second is, no idea it's his best friend.

"Very well. We shall go as soon as they are available. Just one question: is this going to be a formal occasion or a casual one?" He asks jokingly. I laugh when I realize he really wants me to be comfortable with him around my pack.

"I wouldn't go suit and tie, but maybe a nice shirt and slacks. Our second is a higher up in the wizarding world and I honestly don't think he owns anything to dress down in." I chuckle and I can hear Draco laughing a bit too behind me.

"Very well. I will be ready whenever your second is." He says with a smile that almost reaches his nose.

All of a sudden everything goes black.

This isn't your normal being apperated darkness either. This was just a void. A black nothingness that swallows you whole and doesn't plan to spit you back out. A black emptiness that echos within you until you go insane.

"S-Severus?" I call out with a stutter. "Severus, are you there? Can you hear me?" Nothing. No reply. No presence behind me giving off comfort. Just nothing. "Please, don't leave me."


	15. Chapter 14

This isn't your normal being apperated darkness either. This was just a void. A black nothingness that swallows you whole and doesn't plan to spit you back out. A black emptiness that echos within you until you go insane.

"S-Severus?" I call out with a stutter. "Severus, are you there? Can you hear me?" Nothing. No reply. No presence behind me giving off comfort. Just nothing. "Please, don't leave me."

I close my eyes, just focusing in my mate, wherever he is. Then I disapperate to his side. When I open my eyes I'm in the potions classroom. 'What the hell is going on here?'

"Mr. Potter, why are you not in class?" I hear from behind me. "Skipping class are we? Looking for a detention?" Severus, though I don't know why, is yelling at me about being in a class.

"Severus? What's going on? What are you talking, about I graduated three weeks ago? You found out about...Shit!" I may be freaking out a little but considering what I just realized, and after realizing it know I'm going to be yelled at for calling him Severus, I think a small freak out is warrented.

"First of I am your proffessor. Not your friend, you do Not call me by my first name. That is a weeks worth of detentions Mr. Potter. Second, no swearing in school another detention for that." He is becomiing royally pissed that I just don't really care to listen to him right now.

"Ok," I start to try and work this out, pacing all the while. "So, we finished the challenges, got to the exit portal...Do I still have the-?" I open my robes and check the pocket, "Yup." I start pulling out all the Obsidian and stacking it on the floor. Then I finally acknowledge Snape behind me, "Yeah these are for you, sorry about the spilt potion. They toppled onto my potions, and broke the glass." Just as I go to grab the last stack I slice my wrist open on a glass shard, "Fuck." I grab a hand towel from in the pocket, needed for when I get the ingredients for the potion, and wrap my wrist with it.

"Potter?! Do you know what potion was in your robes? Poppy's now. If you tell her what potion was in your pocket she can keep you from being out of school too long."

"Its fine I won't have a reaction I just need to get this wound closed. I just can't get my wand out of that pocket because of the glass."

"What potion was in the bottle, Potter? And how long have you been on it to know it won't give you a reaction? And who has been making you this potion I'm sure you would've had to get this potion approved by the head master." Severus says with a sharp edge to his. As he starts to corner me against a wall.

"I don't think that is any of your of your business, sir. My alpha, prefers that I don't give out any pack information. And that is very much a pack secret." I say backing into wall and cowering into it. He may not know it anymore but he is still my mate and I will always be afraid when he is mad.

"Potter, what potion was in the pocket of your robes? Last chance," he presses. With that being a direct order I can't not tell him.

"It's a surpressant sir."

"What kind, Potter? What do you need a surpressant for?" This Severus obviously is one that still believes I am spoiled and just living off my fame.

"It's so I don't jump you, sir. So I don't go into heat. So I don't do something foolish in public. So I don't embarass you as you are my mate," I yell at him. 'You may be my mate but, fuck, you piss me off.'

"You are not a creature, Potter. And I am NOT your mate!" He says, not knowing the repercussions of his words.

The rejection of my mate started tearing at my insides immediately. "I am a wolf animagus! And you are my mate. Check my mind if you really think I would joke about such a thing." My vision starts going blurry from the tears I refuse to shed.

"If you are an animagus wolf than change into your other form. Otherwise there is no point in checking your mind." I roll my eyes and just as I'm about to let the change is about to take hold I hear a loud pop. Draco appears before myself and Severus.


	16. Chapter 15

"Harry," Draco sighs in relief. "Thank god your ok. I got really worried when everything just went black after we talked. What the hell was that anyway and why are we... why do I smell blood? What did you do, Potter?" He grabs my shoulders and gives me a stern look.

"Well, I may have cut my wrist while getting the Obsidian out of my pocket..." I look at him sheepishly.

"And what did you cut it on?" He presses.

"A broken potion bottle," I answer softly. Lowering my head, knowing I will be in so much trouble with my Alpha and whoever makes the potion when they find out I have lost almost a six months supply.

"Was the bottle full or empty?" He half growls at me. His stare becoming harsh, his grip tightening to an almost painful point.

"It was full. As were all the others. I didn't mean to brake them, the Obsidian stakes fell over and the bottles were jostled and fell of the shelf. I'm sorry." I whine, hoping to at least not be punished by Draco in front of my mate. 'I don't need him to see that.'

"That will be handled later. Now do you know what happened? Do you know why everything went black on us?" He lets me go and straightens up.

"That was a time spell. A reversal at that. But what I don't get is the only think I know of that is capable of doing time manipulation, like this anyway, is the small hourglass thing that Hermione has. And even that can only transport the person or people wearing it, nothing like this."

"Hour glass thing? Potter, do you mean the time turner? A small hourglass on a necklace? with two rings around it?" Draco asks raising a well groomed eyebrow.

"Yeah that. It can turn back time for the...Ohhh. Time. Turner. Ha. Sorry. But other than that, I can't think of anything else that could do something like this. And even still not on this kind of a scale." I accidentally move the towel and cringe at the pain in my wrist.

"Ok. Let's go see if Father has any ideas." He turns for the door.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, the only place Mr. Potter will be going is to the hospital wing to have is wound examined. Maybe St. Mangos, too, for thinking he's got an animagus and that I'm his mate." Severus adds with disgust at the idea.

I whimper sadly. "He's fine. We heal fast, as wolf animagus. So, unless he got glass stuck in his cut, he'll be fine in a minute." That's when he turns to me and asks exhaustedly, "Please tell me you don't have any glass stuck in your arm."

"I think might, I'm not healing as quickly as I should. Would you mind taking a look and see if you can take out any glass, if you can see any?" I say holding out my wrist, still holding the blood soaked towel to it.

"Let me see it. Then we are going to see Father." He takes my wrist and as he is taking the towel off my wrist, we hear another loud pop.


	17. Chapter 16

Lucius was there, our second was in the room. "Oh thank god, you two are ok. I was so worried." He comes running towards us, tears in his eyes, as he hugs us. Hurting my wrist in the process. "I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if you where hurt. I'm so glad your safe."

"Father, stop. You are hurting him farther, he cut his wrist. There's glass in it. And you're squishing us, we do need this thing called oxygen." Draco said aggressively. Lucius lets us go as soon as he hears I'm hurt.

"Harry, your hurt! Give me your hand, Now, pup." I hold out my wrist for the second to look at. He grabs it and gently as he cans separates the cut. I cringe at the stinging pain coming from it. He looks at me, smiling sadly, pulling out his wand from his cane. Casting a wordless spell three small pieces of glass slowly emerge from my wound followed by one larger one.

"There," he exclaims moving them into the trash by Severus' desk. "Now you should be better in just a minute. And you, Severus. You are his mate. Yes, he is a wolf animagus, as are myself and Draco. Yes, he is very much a submissive, as I'm sure you have seen. Shying away, cowering in small spaces, casting his gaze away or to the floor, answering your questions when his own pack has forbidden the secrets from leaving the pack. You can tell him to leave and never see you again and he would. If just to make you happy, even though that would kill him." Lucius is very angry though he isn't yelling so you know he is serious.

"Yes, I have noticed some of those. That is just a healthy dose of fear, nothing more. Now do me a favor Lucius, don't lie to me again. Oh, and get Potter out of my sight, it seems he may need to go to the hospital wing. He is dripping blood on my floor."

Startled he looks back at me, the first thing I notice is the tears in my eyes and slowly leaking down my cheeks. Then., I notice he is staring at my wrist perplexed. I look down turns out I'm not healing like we all thought I would, in fact I wasn't healing at all. I was actually bleeding faster than before.

'I am bleeding out in my mates classroom. My mate wants nothing to do with me. My mate is sending me away. I have to leave but my legs won't move. I have to... I have to...' It takes all my strength to take one step, then another. Sadly, I start walking towards my mate.

All of a sudden my face stings, I'm being held by Draco, and Lucius and Severus seem to be yelling at each other. All I can hear is the ringing in my ears, no yells, no voices. Draco seems to be trying to call my name, get me out of that room. My wrist is still bleeding, I don't know how much blood I've lost, but it must be a lot. My vision starts to get blurry and darken around the edges. I know I'm falling but I can't stop it. Then there is nothing.


	18. Chapter 17

\- LM VIEW-

Everything is in slow motion, I see Harry step towards Severus. I see Severus raise his hand, I can't stop him. I hear the sound and I feel my anger, the anger of a mother or an omega mother at that. I grab Severus, "What the fuck are you thinking? Don't you remember what I told you about mates? You're going to fucking kill my pack mate. YOU are killing him. And how FUCKING DARE you lay a hand on him. How can you hit not only a student, but a child!"

"Dad! He's collapsing! He's losing far to much blood. He needs to get home to the pack. That's his only chance. Since 'someone' isn't going to help." My pup says. I lunge just in time to catch Harry.

"Now look at what you've done, Severus. Harry would be getting better and not worse if you hadn't pushed him away." I hand Harry off to Draco. "Take him home, if he gets any worse he may-" Harry starts to change. "Fuck. Draco put him down, quickly. He will be easier to carry in his pup form. But he needs space to change." I turn around and grab the man I once called friend by the collar. "You see what my pup is going through." I point to Harry, "That right there. that pain, that blood loss, Harry is suffering because of you. And all you can do is stand there thinking that all of this is a joke? How dare you call yourself a teacher let alone a man. You are not the type of person I ever want to see again. Next time I see you it had best be to apologize to Harry and to make sure he gets better." I throw him back and grab my pup, Draco, and Harry in his puppy form. I disapperate us back to the Malfoy manner.

Narcissa is there waiting for us. She is shocked, I assume from the blood dripping from the arm I'm currently carrying Harry with. "Cissa, take Draco to The Room for now. Things are going to get very out of hand soon."

"No! I want to with Harry," Draco growled at me.

"Draco you may not be an omega but I am still in charge. Now Go To THE ROOM!" I say with all the authority of a second in command has. Draco glared as he made his way up the stairs. I run down the hall to the kitchen, lay Harry on the island, and grab the first aid kit so I can wrap his paw.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry is whining from the pain, he also hasn't gained consciousness yet. As I am wrapping his paw I can feel my Alpha coming in to the house and storming through the house. I can feel my Alpha's worry and I'm very happy I sent Draco to The Room.

"Where is he?!" I hear from the other side of the house. My Alpha's voice is filled with worry, but I'm far too concerned with Harry to call back to him or look for him.

"Oh thank god," I hear behind me.

"Hi, Alpha. Sorry if I worried you. Harry is hurt and unconscious and Severus doesn't care and he SLAPPED Harry and Harry won't stop bleeding and...and.." I start rambling. That's when I feel the arms of my Alpha and mate wrap around me. I calm down a bit.

"Now, tell me what happened after that time jump, which of course we will be discussing later." My Alpha starts nuzzling my neck to help me relax.

"After the time jump, I felt my pups worry so I went to him. Apparently, Harry let Severus on to the fact that they are mates and he didn't take it so well."

"How was our youngest injured?" My mate asks me.

"Well, I'm not to sure, but there was glass in it...his robes were also wet, so I assume it was from broken potion bottles...and if that is the case I guess we will have to replace those..."

"So what happened next?"

"Well after removing the glass, I tried to explain to Severus it was all true because he thought it was all a joke. Well he still didn't believe any of us were telling the truth and told us that he wanted Harry out of his class room. Harry seemed to take that as Severus wants nothing to do with him."

"Ok but that wouldn't explain his condition, if he was feeling rejection he would just be really upset and dejection not a coma like state not yet anyway. This typically only happens if a mate is rather close to the wolf or agrees to get close and then rejects them. From what I understand of their 'relationship' Severus has never even hinted towards like Harry even as a student." My mate is very confused, as am I, for my mate has a very good point.

"Well once I have Harry settled, we can ask Draco what happened before the time jump. He was with Harry when I got there so maybe he knows." I pick up Harry-pup and start to carry him to his room.

"Good idea, love. We shall ask Draco. Only once the puppy is settled." My mate smiles and chuckles quietly.

"You do know he hates when you call him that." I smile. We reach Harry's room and my mate opens the door. I walk over to the bed with him by my side, he pulled down the covers so I can put Harry down and he tucks our youngest pup in.

There is a pop from behind us. "Masters, a Mister Severus Snape is here asking for you."

"Thank you, Dobby. Bring him to the sitting room please," my mate says grabbing me as I'm about to run out the room in a fit of rage. " Now, baby you need to calm down. I don't think that he would be here if he ment any more harm to our puppy here."

"I guess you have a point...But that doesn't mean I like having that man who cause him to go into this state so near him." I grumble and cross my arms with a pout. My mate runs his hands through my hair and pulls me into a hug, tucking my head under his chin.

"I know honey, I know but we should at least see what he wants before we cast him aside." My mate does bring up a good point on this. So I decide to go with him to see what Severus could want.


	20. Chapter 19

"My Lord." Severus says kneeling as we walk in. "I didn't realize you would be here, I would have dressed more appropriately."

"Oh, stop I'm not Voldemort any more. I have all of my soul fragments. I'm just Tom now, and of course I would be here. My mate is here," he hugs me tight. "As well as my pack. Speaking of my pack. You seem to have harmed the youngest of them. Quite severely, I might say." Tom says crossing his arms.

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here," Severus says standing up but keeping his head down. Be it from shame or routine, I can't be sure. "Please stop glaring Lus, I've come to help." I hadn't realized I was glaring out right until he days something, doesn't mean I'll stop though. He reaches into his robes and pulls out some potions. "They are blood replenishes, to help combat all the blood that is currently on the floor of my class room. Along with a few suppressants...I figured he could use them now that his are most likely all broken." He tries to hand them to me but I just glare harder, forcing him to hand them to Tom, who of course refuses.

"You should give them to him yourself, seeing as your presence is the only thing that will bring him out of this." Tom says as he starts to walk back to Harry's room. Leaving no room for Severus to argue. I follow behind, only to make sure he doesn't hurt my pup any further.

"I hope you can forgive me Lus, I was way out of line when I did what I did, and I'm sorry-" He started to apologize but was cut off.

"I already know you hit my youngest puppy," Tom says, "and trust me if it were not for the fact that Harry needs you now, at full health, you would be missing a limb. But, as it stands, he does. Know this, though. If you Ever harm him or any other member of my pack, in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself explicitly clear, Severus Snape?"

'God I love when he pulls his alpha voice on others.' A shiver runs down my spine as I smile.

"Yes, Tom I understand. I'm sorry, I was overwhelmed with the information and if I'm being honest, I do not find myself worthy of someone like Harry. So I tried the only thing that I could think of at the time to get him to run for the hills. Though that is no excuse for what I did. As a person and teacher that was not the right course of action." He says solemnly as we reach Harry's room.

"Severus will be going in alone, Lucius. And don't give me that look, it is not up for debate." I start to grumble a bit knowing if I argue I'll be in trouble. "Baby we need to talk to Draco to find out what happened to Harry before the time jump. We can do that while Severus helps Harry get better." I pout as I start walking to where my pup is.


	21. Chapter 20

-SS VIEW-

/FLASHBACK\

Lucius, Draco, and Potter just left my classroom. I can't help but continue to stare at the pool of blood Potter left on my floor. My actions keep replaying in my mind, telling Potter I am not his mate, watching him step forward, my hand striking Potter's cheek. I hear a soft pop behind me. Thinking it's an elf I turn, ready to instruct them to clean the blood, just in time to see a very angry girl behind me seconds before pain spreads through my nose.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Damn you have a hard head," she says shaking her hand, trying to alleviate the pain. I bring a hand to my now throbbing face. Pulling it away I see blood. Now fully out of my shocked state, I glare at her with as much disdain as I could manage without the pain intensifying.

"You made me bleed," I growl, putting my hand back to my nose. 'Luckily it's not broken...again.'

"Good! You deserve to bleed! Especially after what you've done to poor Harry. How dare you put that poor boy through more. You should be ashamed of yourself, Severus Snape! Now that boy will die because of you! He has done nothing but give his life to make everyone happy, just so everyone can live, and that includes you! He has done everything in his power to try and make you happy! That is why he did not tell you about the whole mate thing, and yet what do you do when he finally does? Knowing what you know about creatures, you still push him away! You reject him in the worst way possible. What is wrong with you?! He has done nothing but try to keep you happy the whole time he has been here. Even gave you a gift you are undeserving of. I have watched that boy every day pining after you. trying to prove himself, to make you proud. And what does he get in return? Slapped in the face! You are not the man I thought you were Severus Snape." The woman yells.

"Who even are you? How would you know anything about the man I am when I have never met you in my life," I respond with anger slipping through my carefully crafted mask.

"I am the school you have been walking through for years. I see everything that happens within my walls. I thought I knew the teachers that walk my halls, teach my children. Thought I knew that the teachers would always protect them, never dreamed one would hurt a child of mine. I. Am. Hogwarts." She stated calmly, though her magic flowed from within her walls with the anger she felt.

' I must have really fucked up. I have never even heard of Hogwarts getting angry enough to move things. Throw visions at people yes, but never not once have I even heard a rumor of her taking a physical form in her anger. This is something new, she is really angry with me. Shit.'

"I am not good enough for him. I am far too old, old enough to be his father. Hell I'm a Death Eater. He is pure. I would have eventually done something foolish and lost him anyway. Rather push him away now. At least this way we can still be able to talk. At first I wasn't sure he was even a creature, though when I saw him transform I realized that was true. I can not be his mate though he must have me confused with someone else. He may admire me or something, but we are not compatible so we are not mates. He will be fine soon enough." form the look on her face I can tell she knows I am saying this mostly for myself.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you know damn well no creature can confuse the feeling they feel around their mate for something else. Why else would he continue to bleed out after the glass was pulled from his hand? Now," she says with calm voice while crossing her arms, "why don't you just admit to yourself you don't hate the boy, that you actually like him? We both know you do. And then we can all move on and you can go save his life. Or do I need to punch you in the face again?" She asks smirking with a knowing twinkle in her eye, just like that blast old man. "You like him. He loves you and can literally not live without you. Why don't you just go to him, and if you dare say your too old, or that you're too evil, or some shit like that. I swear to god I Will punch you in the face again."

" I don't deserve him," I say dropping my mask to show my sorrow. I have just enough time to sigh once more before a fist catches me in the eye.

/END FLASHBACK\

I stare at Harry's adorable puppy dog form on the bed past out due to my actions. I start to feel even worse as I walk over to the bed and see even in this form his face is swollen slightly where I hit him. Then I notice the badly wrapped bandages around his paw, Lucius must have wrapped it, the blood is starting to seep through. 'I guess I'll start by changing those.' I notice some more bandages on his bedside table. As I unwrap his paw I start talking to him.

"Really did a number on your paw didn't you? Well I guess I didn't help any, did I?" I laugh humorlessly. "Look, Potter, I have some potions for you to take. I don't know how they will effect your pup form. So I need you to wake up so you can change back and take them." I say as I drop the glamour concealing my black eye.


	22. Chapter 21

I sigh, 'This is my fault.' I sit on the bed below him, "Please Harry I need you to wake up." I start to wrap the bandages around his paw snugly but not tight enough to cut off circulation. "I promise I wont send you away. I promise I will try to be kinder towards you. But you need to wake up so you can take the potions and get batter. I need you to be able to tell me how they are effecting you. I need you to tell me you are ok. That you will get better. Please. I need you to tell me I'm not a monster for what I have put you through." I feel like I should pick him up and hold him, so I do though I am extremely careful of the bandages.

That's when I sense the presence behind me. "I know you are there. Come on out, Tom, Lus. No point in hiding anymore."

"How long have you known we were watching?" Lucius asks, coming out of the shadows.

"Well I haven't felt you there for long, but I no you, Lus. You wouldn't have let me in here alone. No matter what Tom said. So figured you would be here eventually. So are you happy, that I wont hurt him further?" I ask holding Harry tight to my chest, instinctively not wanting him to be taken by them.

"We just wanted to make sure. I do apologize, Severus, but you do not have the best of tracked records when it comes to my youngest pack member. You must understand our hesitance in allowing you to be completely alone with him." Tom answered. "Now Lucius. Do you have something you want to say to your old friend? The only person you tell everything to outside of the pack. The only person, other than myself that you trust with your life, and that of your child."

"No, its ok," I say. "I don't deserve his forgiveness yet. Not after what I did to Harry. Not after what I've caused." I look down at Harry and nuzzle my cheek against his head.

"No you don't. Given that, I know you. You wouldn't have come here if you meant to harm him more. I shouldn't have acted so childishly when you first arrived. I am sorry for that but not my reason behind it. I have known you since we went to Hogwarts together, I do not need to lose you as a friend over this. Though if you hurt my pup again not the only reason you will live through what I will do for you is because of Harry."

"Severus, you remember what I said earlier on our way up here?" Tom asks, looking as though he might back away from his mate.

"Yes, that you will kill me is I harm any of your pack." I say quietly.

"I take that back. I will just sic Lucius on you. He knows you well, anyway. So he knows your weaknesses better than I do, he will exploit them, tear you down and make you wish you were dead. then he will keep going, until you can not take anymore. I would know he was my best after all."


	23. an 2

Hi everyone sorry about the long surt between posting chapters. I was going through some personal stuff, but I am back now. I am going to be going through my story and redoing some of it while posting another chapter or two. hope you all like it.


	24. important author's note

Hi, everyone.

I'm Kitty. I wanted to talk to you all really quick, and while I know this isn't the most conventional way to do this. This is all I've got. I want to bring some attention to some things that have been happening as of late. Most importantly is that I'm sure anyone reading recently has probably noticed my last update. saying that I will be posting again soon. Both updating the chapters already on here and adding more. That is still true, but after that post I got some really nasty comments. So I am here to address some things now. 1. If you didn't follow my story don't bash me, my story or the slash. Your account may have been hacked and someone else may have it. or it could have been followed by accident, either way, do bash any of this, call it disgusting or any of that. It might not be your cup of tea but clearly it is other people's. Just unfollow and move along. 2. I want to apologize for the length of my chapters, but at the same time I don't. My chapters are the lengths that they are because I don't have a lot of free time to write. So instead of having you all wait possibly over a year for a longer chapter, I post what I can. As soon as I feel it is good enough, I will post it. So yeah it may not have long chapters but I get out more content. These kinds of comments have made it so i didn't want to type for a while. This is me, coming to you as the reader to say if you did leave a comment that was saying how much you like my story. Thank you, I appreciate your support. As for the others, I am not changing my process for you, don't ask.

Sorry for the semi-rant authors note,

Kitty 3


End file.
